There has been a beam scanning device including a variable-wavelength light source and a partially-transmissive etalon (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The beam scanning device makes a laser beam output from the variable-wavelength light source incident on the partially-transmissive etalon and scans the laser beam to thereby realize the scanning of the laser beam without using mechanical movable components.